Exchange
by ruminate
Summary: Bella and Edward had known each other seen they were in kindergarten. Bella hates him, so does Edward. One night everything changes. Carp summary but better inside! Please R & R. AH
1. Year By Year

**This is an all-human story. The setting is not from Forks. **

_**September 13**__**th**__** 1987**_

I was born as Isabella Swan, Bella for short.

_**July 12**__**th**__** 1994 **_

"Come on Bella!" Edward is just a few feet away from me. I can catch him. I took a deep breath and ran forward. But in mid-way, I'd tripped over. "Haha. Bella the clumsy dumbsy." He sang and ran off and never came back.

He left me alone sitting on the playground floor crying. I thought he was my best friend, not any more.

_**August 25**__**th**__** 1997**_

The New neighbour just moved in today. I went over to greet them. As I got to the front door, there was a girl. - Who is about my height or maybe shorter.

"Hi there. Do you need any help?" I asked as she turns to look at me. I clasped my hand on my mouth. "Alice? Alice Cullen?" She nodded.

"Bella?" Now I know whom my new neighbours are. The Cullen. Most importantly Edward's room is right in front of my window.

_**December 25**__**th**__** 1997**_

Alice and I had become best friends. I adore her so much, like a little sister. Even though I have an older brother, Emmett. What a bear. I walked to her house at in the morning.

I knocked on her door. Mrs Cullen came and opened the door. "Merry Christmas!" I said. "Is Alice home? I was wondering could she come to my house?" I asked politely

Mrs Cullen is a nice woman. She's just like a mother to me. "Yes of cause sweetheart. But first come in." She gestured me to come in. The house inside was beautiful. Peach colour wall, chestnut colour wood floor. Ginger bread scent following from the oven.

"Mhm… Ginger Bread." I said, closing my eyes to breath in the scent. It's wonderful. I open my eyes and saw a plate of it in front of me.

"Take one dear."

"Thank you Mrs Cullen."

"Esme." She corrected me and smiled.

*

We went up to attic to discover something amazing, my mother's wedding dress. It's white and strapless. There's a black band around the torso of the dress. Our jaws dropped "This is beautiful." Alice said and I nodded.

We spend the whole afternoon talking about how we – Alice - want our wedding to be like. "Maybe in a chapel. That would be so traditional." Typical Alice. "Or maybe in the plaza, all grand and formal and everyone I know must be invited." We giggled at the thought of a huge party. "What about you Bella?"

"I want it to be small, nothing too formal. Somewhere which can represent both of us. Leave our mark behind. Maybe in the backyard or on the beach at sunset." I let out a sigh, imaging my wedding. How romantic.

"Well. What about the wedding dress? I want it to be strapless and short. I want the centre of attention."

"Well is it your big day. You get all the attention" I laughed.

"I know I know. But still, I need it to be fashionable." We laughed out loud.

_**January 6th 1998**_

Today is Alice's 14th birthday. I never knew she was older than Edward or me. I was invited to go to her house for a birthday party. Few days ago I brought her a friendship necklace. Best is for her and Friends is for me.

I got to her house on time. A tall, blond girl opens the door. "We don't want any cookies." She said popping a gum. She's probably around 16 years old and maybe a cheerleader. Not to self: Emmett must not see her, he'll get all flirty. Ew…

"Rose is that Bella?"

"Are you Bella?" I nodded. "Yeah, she's here Alice." She said and went up stairs. I let myself in at the end. The house is always beautiful but the smell is different this time. It's like rose, cinnamon, dry seed scent. It's splendid.

"Hey Bella." Alice said. She is wearing a pink dress. Her hair was braded.

"Happy birthday!" I screamed and hugged her. She pulled away

"Thank you" and smiled, how adorable!

*

"Happy Birthday to Alice. Happy Birthday to you!" Carlisle, Esme, her cousin Rosalie and I sang and clapped.

"Make a wish sweetie." Esme said. Alice closed her eyes then blows 14 candles on the pink cake. We all clapped.

"Here's your birthday present." I handed her a blue box. She pulled the lit opened.

"Oh! Bella! I love it!" She takes it out and gestured me to put it around her neck. It looked perfect on her. She hugged me. "Thank you!" _Din Dong_

"Rose could you be a sweetie and get that please." Esme said. Rose stopped popping her gum and walk towards the door.

"Hi… there. Um. I'm Bella's Brother, Emmett." I know that voice. It's a… flirty yet gentlemen voice whenever Emmett sees a hot girl. Oh no.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie." Alice and I turned out face too see what's going on in the doorway. Rosalie is leaning on the door. Emmett had his hand places on the wall outside. They are flirting. How disgusting! For a moment there I thought Emmett didn't see me but when I was about to turn away. He called out.

"Bella!" he gestured me to walk to him. He handed me the keys to the house. "You forgot about these."

"Oh. Thanks Emmett."

"So. Emmett where are you heading?" I asked.

"I need to go to football practice."

"Oh. You're a football player?" Rosalie asked. Oh no.

"Yeah. You wanna come and watch me play?" Emmett asked. She nodded.

"Wait a minute." She got into the house. A minute later she came back out with her handbag. "I'm good to go." She hooked her hand in his and off they went. I sighed. Oh no.

"What's wrong Bella?" I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later."

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1998**_

Emmett and Rosalie are officially dating. Rosalie lives only a few blocks away from ours. They are deeply in love. My cousin Jasper came to our house today. I introduced him to Alice…

"Hey Bella. Whose this?" She looked at Jasper

"Jasper. Alice. Alice. Jasper." I introduced them.

"Hi." Jasper said.

"Hi." Alice reply. There was a faint blush on both of her cheeks.

*

Jasper left hours again and Alice had been blabbing how cute my cousin is. It was not pleasant having your best-friend telling you how cute you cousin is.

_**March 8**__**th**__** 1998**_

Jasper came to visit again. Unexpectedly, he asked Alice out and Alice said… yes.

_**March 9**__**th**__** 1998 [5:00pm] **_

"What should I wear Bella?" Alice asked me in a panic tone while taking out 3 tops "Should I have the blue, black or the gray?"

"Black. It looks good on you."

"Ok. Black it is." She sighed. "I can't believe. My first date ever!"

_**April 10**__**th**__** 1998**_

Alice and Jasper are officially dating. They meet each other once in a while. Jasper – of cause – never cheated on her. He's not that type of person. They love each other.

_**May 7**__**th**__** 1999**_

"I can't take this anymore Bella? What if he is cheating on me? We barely see each other! And we've been together for a year…" Alice complained.

"Alice. Don't worry. Jasper is not that type of person who would cheat on his girlfriend, let alone that fact you love him." I assure her.

"Really? Are you sure? Aw! That's so sweet of him! I wish we are like Rose and Emmett is right now. So in love." I actually want to gag when Alice mentioned my brother and his girlfriend.

"Yes. Very." Fighting away my nauseous.

"Bella you should go and find a boyfriend, someone who is not Edward. He got tons of girls and they are all big bust or cheerleader. Since he is the best of the best football player." This rings a bell. Wait. This is just like Rosalie and Emmett.

"Just like Rose and Emmett?"

"No, actually Rose is not a cheerleader. She's a science nerd."

_**June 8**__**th**__** 1999**_

Alice told me she's going to a boarding school with Jasper, in the same school. I'm going to miss her so much. At that afternoon, Emmett received a mail, which accepted him into the university he wants to be in, with Rosalie. Now I got no best friend and no brother to take care of the bullies for me.

_**September 10**__**th**__** 1999 **_

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had left for 3 weeks ago. I miss Alice. Now I have to stick with Edward.

_**March 9**__**th**__** 2004**_

'_Do not swear at all;_

_Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,_

_Which is the god of my idolatry,_

_And I'll believe thee.'_

'**I like big butts and I can not lie**

**You other brothers can't deny**

**That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist**

**And a round thing in your face**

**You get sprung'**

'_if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,_

_Which is the god of my idolatry,_

_And I'll believe thee. Romeo.'_

'_If my heart's dear love—'_

'**Wanna pull up tough**

**Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed**

**Deep in the jeans she's wearing**

**I'm hooked and I can't stop staring**

**Oh, baby I wanna get with ya**

**And take your picture**

**My homeboys tried to warn me**

**But that butt you got**

**Make me so horney'**

'_Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,_

_I have no joy of this contract to-night:'_

'**I like big butts and I can not lie'**

"AGH!" I rushed to the window and yanked it open. "Hey! HEY!" Edward Cullen, sick and perverted ass. Who is from a well behave family but turned out to be that type. Where is Esme and Carlisle anyway? They must be busy in the hospital or something. Since Carlisle and Esme are doctor and nurse. "HEY!"

He looked over to me and as well opened his window. "What?"

"Turn down your music please. Some people need to study!" I screamed.

"No. Who told you to study now?" he snapped.

"Well no one told me not too."

"Tell you what Isabella… right?"

"Bella!" you little frustrating and annoying —

"Ok. Tell you what Bella. If you give me a flash or something, then I'll turn the music down. "

"No! Never! In your dream!" I slapped the window close and yank the curtain to one side.

"Fine. You're choice!" AGH! Curses were following in my head. I lay on my bed and tried to relax. Before I knew it, I'm sleeping like a baby.


	2. Stupidpity

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! Here is Chap 2**

Bella POV:

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hm…" I tossed to my nightstand and grabbed my clock. 7:05. I quickly took a shower and got dress; a black jeans and navy blue tee. I walked down to the kitchen. Charlie had probably gone to work as usual. He's the chief of police, he puts job as 3rd on his list. 1st would be Family and 2nd would be mom.

"Morning mom." Renee looked up and smiles. I love my mom. I grabbed an apple and off I went. Walking to school.

Edward POV:

"Edward! Edward!" a shout came from downstairs.

"I'm up. I'm up!" I got into a light tee and trousers. Comfy. Before walking down to the kitchen, I looked over to Bella's window. It's already 7:00 and she's not up yet. Weird. Still we hated each other, why should I care about her?

"EDWARD!"

"I'm coming!" I got stairs, had my usual breakfast; Bacon and eggs.

_Honk. Honk._

"Bye mom. Bye dad." I waved and grabbed my back, and into Nate's – My best buddy, who is also in the football team. –Car.

"Yo man." We did our punch and off we went.

In mid-way… "Hey Ed. Look it's Weirdo." I turned my direction and saw Bella crossing the road. I just had the best plan ever.

"Hey Nate. Look there's a puddle." Nate nodded. As the light went green, he crashed the tyre on his side on the puddle. The water splashed up high on to Bella.

"Ooooh! Give me a 'high five'" Nate slaps his hand on mine and drove off.

Bella POV:

A huge splash came from no way, landed on me. I'm soaked.

"Ooooh! Give me a 'high five'" I remember that voice. Those Jocks! Edward Cullen. You are so dead this afternoon, if your mom is still home! I looked down to my clothes. I'm soaked.

"AGH! You JOCKS!" _Ruff. Ruff. _Before I knew it there was a dog next to me peeing on my already wet jeans. Can my day go any worst?

*

I got to school. Not a lot of people were standing in the parking lot, nor they would ever notice me. In the corner of my eyes, I can see a man blowing the dried leaf away. Then it clicked.

*

I should have never asked him to blow dry me. Now I look like… I'm from the… 70's! My hair was straightened, now it's puffed up like a ball! Well, the good thing is I'm not wet.

I walked up the stairs. Everyone had his or her eyes on me. Nobody is noticing you. It's all right. They think it's… cool. Bella. It's cool.

"Hey Bella." I stopped walking for a minute. SHIT! I thought Mike is not coming back until tomorrow. I turned and faked a smile. SHIT!

"Hey Mike. How's your chicken-pops?" Well, at least I didn't say_ 'Go away Mike. I told you, I'm not going to go to the homecoming with you!'_

"I'm good. I just want to ask you again." He took a deep breath. "Will come to the homecoming with me?" This is unbelievable. My day is just… going crappier than any other day. Not to mention, Mike here, had a crush on me for a year or 2. - Poor guy, wasting his time on me. – And pre-Homecoming is up in just a few more weeks. Technically, 3 weeks.

I let out a sigh. "Mike… I can I back on you later. Please"

"Yeah. Sure." And he stalked off. I feel guilty now. But I don't want to go with him.

"Bella!"

Edward POV:

"Hey sweetie." Susan – my sweet, hot, busty girlfriend – greeted me and kissed on me on the lips hard. My hand move its way down to her butt, the other hand finds it free way around the body. Susan seems to enjoy this a lot.

I pulled away, to flirt a bit with her, to make this a bit more fun then usual. But in the corner of my eyes, I can see Mike Newton – Nerd – is talking to Bella. What are they talking about?

'Edward, what's wrong?' Susan said, but I do not acknowledge her anymore. Bella is the centre of my attention. Why? I hated her, for God's sake! But I need to know what they are talking about! 'Edward… Edward!'

"Huh? Yes Susan?"

"Come on, I need to go to my locker." She pulled me away before I could look back.

Bella POV:

_Locker. Locker. Locker. Code. Code. Code. _

I stood in front of my locker. _CODE!_ But the thought of having Mike asking me to the homecoming just seems to be wrong, also from what Jessica had said to me.

**Flash-back**

"Bella!"

"Yup?" I turned and saw a light chestnut hair girl. "Jessica. How are you?" Jessica Stanley had been my science lab partner, math buddy, PE partner and Lunch buddy. We've known each other since the first day of high school.

"I'm good. Actually." I almost forgot, she had a crush on Mike for quite a time, probably a year. "So. What was Mike talking just now?" she said in a 'want to know' yet 'really want to punch your face' tone. This is not going to be good.

"Um… Mike asked me about Science and the usual."

"Oh… You know you can say yes right?" I nodded.

"But I don't want to."

"But Mike is a great guy! He's strong and handsome and smart and –"

"Yes I know Jess. He's lovely. But he's not my type!" I snapped. Jessica looked be-wild.

"What? Since when did you have a type?" We started to walk up the stairs to the main hall.

"Since last night, reading…"

"Romeo and Juliet?" I nodded.

"Bella, Romeo has Juliet. He's taken. Now you need a better, not fictional type of guy! You're not in your 'Shakespeare' world anymore. You're going to university in just a few more months."

"I know. I know. No more Romeo."

**End of flashback**

I slapped my lock onto the locker. Damn code! _Code. Code. Code. Code! 50. 32. 48. 14. _

_Click_

At last! I took everything I need for my first lesson. Suddenly, out of nowhere…

"mh…" The girl is breathing hard. I looked down and saw a pair of legs wearing high heels – Susan Pendot – and a pair of converse – Edward Cullen. Don't ask me how I know what shoes people are wearing; maybe I'm a pysic…

"You know school are for learning, not for making out sessions." I said and slapped my lock door close hard. Edward and Susan. – Susan had her hair all messed up as well as Edward's. The positions they are in are not very pleasant to stand to watch. - standing there, well Susan, not knowing exactly what I meant. Stupid.

"Huh?" How thick can they get? Even though I know Edward know exactly what I meant. I mean his IQ is 147 and I'm 145.

"Ok, let's put this in a simple way. School is learning not for make out." I said the words, slow and clearly. Edward knows what I meant, but Susan is still confused. Stupid. I let out a sigh. "Whatever, you're too stupid to understand anyway." I whisper my last sentence. Before I knew it, Edward Cullen is standing in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"I said whatever. It doesn't matters now." He flashed his hand up and onto the lockers, blocking my way. I tired to walk around him but he follows every step I'm taking. Annoying little –.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you whatever!" I faked my step and walked quickly to my classroom. Dammit! I just remember I'm having it with Edward Cullen!


	3. English

**This is kind of twisted but the idea was from 'Freaky Friday', 'The Hot Chick' and 'It's a Boy Girl thing.' But anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! Here's chap 3. Keep R & R! : D **

_English. English. English. Calm. Calm. Calm. Just because the teacher has a freaking sit chart and made you sit next to Edward Cullen, it doesn't mean he's that bad… Right? This is Edward Cullen we're talking here Bella. He is BAD! B-A-D, BAD! He is worst than bad. _

The thought of having me sitting next to Edward is incredibly annoying! I shouldn't even think about him! At all! Why am I caring so much anyway? It's just another day. _Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward…_ _STOP!_

"STOP!" I screamed and I stood up.

"What the – "

"Oh. My. God. Weirdo again."

"I know, she just… doesn't get it does she?" People are staring at me. I could feel a faint pink around my cheeks. I crash back down on my chair and bury my face in my hands. _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!_

"So, what did you mean?" I turned and glared at his 'so' perfect face. Dammit! Why can he so… charming, so… handsome… Whoa. Whoa. WHOA! I hate him. Remember? "HEY! Bella!" His hand placed on my shoulder, shaking me.

"Get your hand off me."

"No. Unless you tell me what did you meant?" What a stubborn person. He removed his hand. "Are you calling me stupid?" and very ego, of cause.

"No. Well… think about it. I guess I did called you stupid.' He deserves it.

"Whoa. Who are you calling stupid when I have the IQ of 147?" What an ego ass!

"Well it doesn't mean a person who has an IQ of 147 couldn't get what other people are saying sometime." I snapped. He didn't say a word after that. Finally… peace.

"Good morning class…" Mrs Vinchy said…

Edward POV:

"It's ok Eddie. Don't care about her." Susan came close and hugged me from the back. Her petit hands move it way up and down of my abs. "You're tense." The thought of having Bells calling me a stupid occupied my thought of having this beautiful, mainly busty girl touching me.

"Susan I have to go." I pulled away before kissing Susan good-bye. Sweet! "I'll see you at lunch." I walked along the corridor slowly. "_You know school are for learning, not for making out sessions."…_ "_You know school are for learning, not for making out sessions." _The quote ran in my head again and again. This is getting stupid. I'm thinking about weirdo. I hate her, for God sake! "_You know school are for learning, not for making out sessions." _STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! "_You know school are for learning, not for making out sessions." _STOP! "_You know school are for learning, not for making out sessions." _STOP!

"STOP!" Someone screamed when I got in. Bella stood up as fast as she could. What is she doing?

"What the – "

"Oh. My. God. Weirdo again."

"I know, she just… doesn't get it does she?" All eyes are on her. The word 'weirdo' filled the room. She clasped her face in her hands, embarrass. This is my chance to ask her what did she meant. "_You know school are for learning, not for making out sessions."_

I ran to my seat and sat down, she didn't seem to notice me. "So what did you mean?" She turned and stared at me. After a minute had pass, this is getting ridiculous. "HEY! Bella." I shook her.

"Get your hand off me."

My heart started to pump harder. "No. Unless you tell me what did you meant?" I let go. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"No. Wait… now thinking about it. I guess I did called you stupid.' What. Me. A stupid? I have an IQ of 147, 2 more points more than her for God's sake!

"Whoa. Who are you calling stupid when I have the IQ of 147?"

"Well it doesn't mean a person who has an IQ of 147 couldn't get what other people are saying sometime." She snapped. What a bi–.

"Good morning class." Mrs Vinchy said, holding a pile of folders on her hand. "I hope you all remember you're having a test on Macbeth today. We shall start in 5 minute. Just let me find the test. "

SHIT! Test. TODAY! SHIT! O well, I have nerd here for me to copy anyway.

Bella POV:

I'm ready for the test. "Well please pass it around for me Betty." Mrs Vinchy said while walking back to her desk. "The test would take you 40 minutes to finish. This test is half of your grade for this unit; the other half would be the essay, which is to be hand in next lesson. This is test would start… now."

*

Finish! Macbeth is done! _Ring. Ring. _Lunch, perfect timing.

"Well class, put your test paper on a pile in front of my deck then you can go and have lunch." Mrs Vinchy said still looking down on her marking paper. I got up, put down the piece of paper and head off to cafeteria.

*

"HEY! BELLA! OVER HERE!" Jessica shouted and waved as I enter the cafeteria.

"Hey Jess, Angela. Yo guys." I looked over to Ben, Eric, Mike and Tyler. Mike's face lightens up when I appeared.

"I can speak to you for the minute Bella?" I nodded and walked out to the corridor with Mike. I swear I can feel Jess's eyes put daggers in me. This is my only chance to convince Mike I'm not going with him but to go with Jessica. "Well Bella, have you decided yet?"

"Yes. Mike, I did, but… um…"

"But. Um. What?"

"But… um… um…I'm not going to be here, my mom made me go shopping with her, for an outfit… for interviews. I'm sorry, but you should consider asking Jess, she would love to." She would definitely love to.

"Yeah. It's ok Bella, and about Jess, I'll think about it."

"You should. She's such a sweet girl." He nodded and head back to the table. Poor guy. I followed him back but just a few pace behind him. Jess shot me a glance. I gestured her to come with me and get something.

She got up and flew to me. "What did Mike say to you? Did you say no or yes?" She said bitterly. I couldn't help but let out a sign.

"Well. First of all, I said no. Second I told him to consider asking you to homecoming." She gasped. I grabbed a piece of pizza, paid and head back to our table. Jessica had her hand clasped on her mouth. Not to self - Wow this girl can't take any surprises. I chuckled.

I sat back down and look around the room. I could see Edward Cullen hugging Susan Pendot, sitting on the jock's table at the back of the room. Since Susan is Edward's girl friend and she's a cheerleader. She gets to sit there. People like me or other girls who fantasize about Edward Cullen would not be able to sit there. A) Because they are not popular. Or. B) Because they are not hot enough. No girls at all in this school can be hotter than Susan Pendot. If there were any, they'll probably being bullied by her and her 'gang' and not in her burn book.

Before I could turn back to the contestation our table are having, Edward Cullen saw me; I quickly looked away and blushed. Dammit, he's hot! STOP! He's not. I hate him!


	4. Punch

**Sorry for the late update, I was out of town for a bit. Easter. YAY! Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed this story, I really liked them. Thanks a lot! Please keep on R & R. Hope you like this one as well, as the others. **

After lunch it's art. Time for Jacob! _Ring. Ring._

"Well, guys time for art! See you Jess right after school. My locker!"

"Ok Bella. Have fun!" I waved and ran off.

Jacob Black, one of my best buddy, I've known him since… I could even remember. I love him so much, just like a younger brother. But he never really hung out with me; he kept to himself a lot. But then recently he came to this school; he skipped a grade because he's really smart. That's why we're in the same grade. He's my mentor on all my subjects.

I got to Art just as the second bell went. Jacob is sitting on his usual seat, I creped up behind him. "Hello Bella." He said in his deep yet smart voice.

"Damn. How did you know I'm behind you?"

"I can smell you." He chuckled. This is a weird guy.

"Alright class, today we're doing some self portraits. I want you to take turns with your partners, try and draw what they look like." Ms Fern said in her French accent.

"Well partner. Me first or you first?" I asked Jacob.

"Ladies First of cause." He grinned which made me grinned. Mike's disappointed face flashed in my mind quickly. I felt really, really guilty now. Did I just do the wrong thing?

"…What do you think?" Jacob asked, nervously.

"Pardon? Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"Well, I'm just thinking… um…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… Bella… would… you want to go to the homecoming with me?" He blurred out, but I able to catch what he said. What the heck? He's my best friend for God's sake. I don't… have _those_ feelings for him.

"Jacob… Can I get back to you on that? Please." I pouted, showing my best 'please-forgive-me-just-give-me-a-week-to-answer' face. He simply nodded.

"Ok. No rush, it's in 3 weeks anyway."

"Technically, 4 weeks."

"But anyway, no rush." I could tell Jacob thinks it's a no.

"Jacob, it's not a definite no. It's a maybe. 50/50."

"Yeah, I know. But anyway," He sighed. "Self Portrait. Me. Smile!" He grinned. I chuckled. He recovers fast; this is one of the best things about Jacob. He doesn't get angry over people rejecting him.

*

"Done."

"Let me see!" He jumped up and down of his seat – Just like a 4 years old. - I turned the piece of paper around. "I look good." He smirked at the piece of art. "Well, my turn now!"

"Yup. Don't make me ugly." I joked.

"One Bella portrait, here it goes." He places the black chalk on the clean A3 paper. He kept looking at me then back onto his paper. In least than an hour, my portrait is done. "WA – LA!" He sang.

"Let me take a look." I plead.

"Ok, here you go. He handed me a piece of paper. I never knew Jacob is such a good drawer. "Wow, you're good."

"Why, thank you."

"Good job, Jacob." Ms. Fern said behind me. She looked around, and then she spotted… "AH! Edward that is a perfect drawing of yours."

"Thank you Ms Fern." Edward Cullen said in his most charming voice. Ms Fern was dazzled. I barely notice him. Oh well, I don't care about him anyway, he's just one guy in our school, who happens to be my neighbour, enemy, and hottest guy in our whole school.

My eyesight was locked on his face. - So called perfect face. He spotted me. He gave me an evil grinned; this is not going to be good.

In 4th grade, I always look at him, no matter where he is, I kept looking at him – for no good reasons - and he always know I'm looking, so he'll do some stupid tricks to me and embarrass me in front of everyone. Now, he's going to make it happen again, just like 4th grade.

Edward left his seat and walked over and bends down next to me. He looked at my portrait. "That's a pretty drawing of you." Jacob growled. I put my hand up to protest Jacob to stop before he does something stupid.

"So? Go away Edward." He leans closer to my ear. I could feel his hot breath, a shock shoot up my spine. He has no idea what the fuck he's doing to me.

"What if I say… no." He whispers. Jacob growled even louder. Again, I put my hand up to protest him to stop.

"Well I'll just have to do this." I clenched my hand into a ball, flung it high and into his stomach hard. I know that would not hurt him.

"OOMPH!" _Ring. Ring._ Thank God! There goes the bell. Jacob and I chuckled, and ran out side. Just in case anything 'bad' happens to us.

"HA-HA-HA. That was a good punch."

"That felt good." I said, loosen up a little.

"Well, anyway got to go. See you." Jacob waved and went off to his locked. I went to the other direction.

"Bye." I waved back. The image of me punches Edward on the stomach hard made me laugh even harder. People around the corridor kept staring at me, but I didn't call. I'm weirdo.

I got to my locker. Jessica is already there; her back leaned on the other lockers. She was popping her gum. "So. How as Art?"

"Nothing much. Just punch some one on the stomach." Not a lot of people know Edward was my children hood friend except Jessica, Angela, The Cullen and my family.

"Oh. Bella you shouldn't have." I looked at Jess in disbelieve.

"Well, you weren't there so you won't know what he did to me."

"Well, what did he do to you?" Gossip Girl.

"Well, he was harassing me."

"How?" I slap my locker door hard.

"Stop asking Jess. It's already annoying enough to think what he was doing."

"Chill Bella. Just asking. But anyway, Mike asked me to the Homecoming." FINALLY!

"Congrats."

"Yup. I need you to help me find a dress. How about shopping tomorrow. Since it's Saturday."

"Yeah, sure why not." Dress Hunting. Great.

**Edward POV: **

_Ring. Ring._ "Time to go babe." I said to Susan who is on my lap now, pecking my neck.

"But Eddie –"

"I'll see you at practice." I smiled and picked up Susan off my lap. This girl doesn't know when to stop, does she?

"Ok. Bye sweetie." She gave me a small kiss on the lips and off I went. _Art. Art. Art. Art._

I walked in and was greeted by Austin. "Yo Man. What's up?"

"Hey, man." I pat his back. "Nothing much, was with my girl that's all." In the corner of my eye, I could see Bella laughing with… Jacob. The junior.

"Alright class, today we're doing some self portraits. I want you to take turns with your partners, try and draw what they look like." Ms Fern said.

"You first dude." I said to Austin. He picked up the chalk and started drawing. I sat there, staring into space. Then I looked at Bella. She looks smoking hot when she's serious. But I hate her, stop thinking about her already. She doesn't even have the quality to be your girlfriend. Not busty, pale, small… Not qualify.

"Here you go man." Austin handed me my portrait. It was okay.

"My turn now." Austin froze his self, not even dare to move. I drew the outline, then adjust his face for a little, making it better to look at, in what seems like an hour. I'm done.

"This is good Jacob." Ms. Fern said out loud. She looked around, and then she spotted me as I handed the drawing to Austin. "AH! Edward that is a perfect drawing of yours."

"Thank you Ms Fern." I looked over to her direction. Bella couldn't take her eyes off me can she? I grinned evilly. This is just like 4th grade. I walked over to her and bend down next to her. "That's a pretty drawing of you." I smirked. I could here junior there growl. She held her out to stop in front of Jacob.

"So? Go away Edward." I lean closer to her ear and blew. She shivered.

"What if I say… no." Junior growl again. She held her hand up again.

"Well I'll just have to do this." She pulled her hand out from her side and formed a fist. Punch it hard in my stomach.

"OOMPH!" _Ring. Ring._ She'll pay. She'll pay! Junior and her laughed and ran out the room. I still clenching on my stomach. Damn she punches hard. She'll pay.


	5. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for not updating so long! I've been so busy. **

**Anyway, I am very sorry! Very, very, very sorry. **

**The updates are probably going to be really slow for now, but in just 4-5 more weeks, it's going to be faster cos it's summer! **

**So, sorry for the late update, even though I kept saying I would update…**

**The next updates are probably going to be somewhere in 2 weeks time-ish. **


	6. PFP Plan for Punish

**Hey thanks guys for the reviews, it made my day again! (Yes I check my e-mail everyday for your reviews!) But anyway, sorry for the waiting here's another chapter, keep on R & R. **

_**Previously on Exchange: **_

"_**Well I'll just have to do this." She pulled her hand out from her side and formed a fist. Punch it hard in my stomach. **_

"_**OOMPH!" Ring. Ring. She'll pay. She'll pay! Junior and her laughed and ran out the room. I still clenching on my stomach. Damn she punches hard. She'll pay. **_

**Edward POV**:

"WHOA MAN!" Austin came rushing towards me. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" I said still clenching onto my stomach, trying to get up. "I'm fine."

"EDWARD!" Ms Fern rushed to me. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah Ms Fern. I'm fine." I assured her,

"Well, you be careful now…" Austin helped me out. I can swear, Ms Fern only has her attention to Austin. Weird… "Well…" She paused "Have fun at practice."

"Yes, we will Ms. F" Austin trying his best to avoid her glares. This is so weird. "Hey are you sure you're ok man? Cos don't push yourself."

I nodded fiercely. "I'm good. All good." I spread my arms wide open to make sure I'm good, but in mid-way, my stomach hurts just like hell. That little bitch… Austin cracked laughing. "Yeah, yeah laugh all you want Austin. That little bitch is so going to pay…" I mumbled the last bit. Thank god Austin's laughter is as loud as the choirs'. (Sorry for those who are in the choirs… they are loud… sometimes.)

"Seriously, you just got beaten by a girl." His laughter got even louder; people stare at us even more.

"Shut up Austin. Not funny at all." I said in pain. Austin stopped laughing. In front of me I see a pair of pink shoes. Susan.

She approaches me with a hug. "Eddie I heard. Are you ok? Do you want me to go bitch slap that Swan?" She pulled away, getting a better look at my face. I have a feeling if Susan bitch slapped Bella, it would turn out real ugly, and I want to fix this personally.

"It's ok Susan. See, I'm perfectly-" I rose up, revealing my muscular biceps. "Perfectly fine."

"Ok then if you are that sure. But anyways, are you going to go to practice now?"

"Definitely" I smirked. Susan said goodbye and head off to get ready for practice. God, just look at her juicy ass, just like heaven.

**BXE**XAXJXRXEX**BXE**XAXJXRXEX**BXE **

**Ok, so the last bit is kind of weird but he's a boy… Anyways, it's short I know. Sorry if you don't know why it's so short, shorter than the other chapters, you should read the author's note. :D But, thank you for those who Reviewed this story and please… **_READ AND REVIEW!_


	7. Uh oh

Thanks for the reviews you guys, thank you! : D But anyways, here is the next chapter (SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE)… Hope you guys like it. _Read and Review. _

_**Pervious in 'Exchange'**_

"_**It's ok Susan. See, I'm perfectly-" I rose up, revealing my muscular biceps. "Perfectly fine." **_

"_**Ok then if you are that sure. But anyways, are you going to go to practice now?" **_

"_**Definitely" I smirked. Susan said goodbye and head off to get ready for practice. God, just look at her juicy ass, just like heaven. **_

**Edward POV: **

"Dean here! HERE!" I rose my arm high trying to get Dean Hardwood's attention. Stupid boy! Give me the damn ball already!

"Eddie!" He finally got my attention and threw the ball at me. One second it's in his hands, the other it's in mine. I tighten my muscles, ready to take off. As I did, I ran as fast as I could to the other side and win the game.

The other team pushed themselves forward to stop me, but I'm too fast for them, I ran like a bullet. Suddenly, a pair of arms was about to embrace me on one of my legs, stopping me from running. But just in a nick of time, I quickly jump out of his arms and kept running - I'm not going to stop, not ever - until I can see the line. Line to win.

"Go Edward. Go Edward. Go. EDWARD!" The cheerleaders cheered by the side. But the sound of their cheer didn't seem to have my attention; all of them have gone to the line.

As I am near the end, I push myself forward. My whole body felt as if I'm flying high, no one could touch me. It's just ball, the championship and me. I landed behind the line with a quiet thud. Then a whistle blew.

"Good Job boy. With that skill and effort, the championship would be ours! Keep it going." Coach patted my back. "Go hit the shower." And head off. "HEY! HEY! Not like that! Push it. Yeah that's it…"

"Eddie! That was great!" Susan shouted across the field. I waved yet my eyes are not meeting hers, it's on her body… wow, she has a goddess' body… can't wait till---

"Yo Ed!" I turned to see who burst my bubbly of fantasy land. Nate…

"Yo Nate!"

"Hitting the showers?"

I nodded " Yeah"

**After the shower…**

The locker room is filled with smoke. I unhook the towel and started to wipe my body. As I finished, I opened my locker for my clothes. But just as I about to pull them out, a loud thud made me jump. I turned to look who it was… Austin.

"Wassup?" I asked

"Nothing much." He shrugged, and then turned his back onto the locker. "So… what are you going to do with that Swan girl?" The whole Bella-had-punch-me-and-now-she-will-pay plan seems to have been forgotten. Damn, what should I do… hmmmm…

I pressed my lip into a hard line.

"Dude, don't push yourself. Just think of something that would be… unforgettable to the whole school or herself." Austin said.

"Hmmmm…" I said, still deep in thought about what to do. Even though Austin's idea is not bad at all.

I looked at my watch. SHIT! 4:35 already! I quickly got into my clothes and walked over to Nate's locker. "YO NATE!"

"Yup?" He said while zipping his pants.

"Could you give me a ride home?" He nodded.

Minutes later, we're in the car and on our way to my house.

**15 minutes later…**

"Thanks man." I said while pushing the door hard to close it. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" and drove off.

I slowly walk up the stair into the front door; nothing seems to have changed after all these 16 years. Still have the black wooden door, brown colour wood and green roof. Even though the colour is kind of fading away, the house still looks nice and cozy.

I pulled out my key and stick it into the lock. _Click. _I pushed the door open. "I'm home." I shouted even though no one would be home until late at night. Mom and dad are in the hospital and Alice is all the way in Canada. God, this house is so empty, I thought.

I was about to walk up the stair but then laughter stopped me. Some one is in the house… Thief? I picked up a bat, which is leaning on the wall near the door; quietly and slowly walk up the stairs.

The laughter was coming from Alice's room. The door was opened just a little bit. As I walk closer, a familiar voice greeted me quietly. "Hey Eddie." Alice was the one who greeted me. Sitting opposite her was Bella, whom had her eyes close. Her eyes were being applied by brown eye shadows. Alice…

"Don't you dare open your eyes Bella, it's not done yet." She demanded.

"Come on Alice." She giggled but kept still. She probably doesn't even know I'm right outside of the room. She is kind of cute when she smiles. I leaned on the door side to admire her even more.

_Excuse me, but you do you remember she punched you in the stomach today. _My inner voice reminded me. _Don't forget, she's not your 'usual' type of girl. _

He's right. She punched me in the stomach and she still hasn't got her lesson yet, also she's not usual type of girl.

By the time I got back to reality…

"DONE!" Alice said with a huge grin. "You look great by the way."

"Finally!" Bella sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her smiled faded. "Oh… it's you." She said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah it's me and thanks for the punch." I said coolly and went off to my room.

**Bella's POV: **

_Ding Dong. _I heard the doorbell and ran down stairs to get the door. As I did, a sudden hug came from... "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! OH MY GOD! YOU GREW!" Alice pulled away a little but quickly hug me tight again. Alice seems different, a lot different from the last time I saw her. Maybe because of her hair, she used to have long hair but now it's short and spiky. Kind of cute…

"Hey Alice." I hugged back. "God, it's been a long time."

She nodded "Yes it had been. Come over now and we'll catch up." She grinned. I nodded and went over. Her house still haven't change much, the only thing that had change was the living room. The peach colour wall changed into beige. It still looks beautiful.

We got up stair and into Alice's room. "So…" I sat down on her bed and look around. This room brings me back a lot of good memories; secret, love, date, celebrities. "How's things over there?"

"It's… I don't know actually, it's ok I guess. But if you were there, it'll be better." She sat on her chair and held my hands.

"What about Jasper? How are you guys doing?" I smirked. Alice blushed a little, but trying to ignore it.

"Um…" her grin got even bigger. "We've been… great. I mean… Wow, he's wonderful."

"That's a great news! Anything else?" I teased. She blushed even harder this time.

"Well, we had our first kiss… and he held my hands. Every thing he does for me is just so romantic." Her eyes seem to be miles and miles away, away to the memories of Jasper and herself.

"Aw! That's so sweet." I complimented. She smiled, the pink around her cheek faded a little.

"Yea, he is very sweet." She said looking at the floor then suddenly looks up. She looked annoyed. "You should wear make up."

Oh no. "No Alice, I don't. I look… fine." I insisted. She shook her head, I know I can't convince her to not let me wear make up.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Uh oh. A few minutes later, she came back with a big black bag. She unzipped it, inside there are multiple of eye shadows, eye liners, lip balms, lip glosses, lip liners, mascaras…

"Alice, I look perfectly fine."

"No Bella you look like you just studied all night…" Actually, I did. I sighed and let go of the fight.

Alice picks up dark brown eyeliner. "Ok, look up." She applied some under my eyelid. "Now, look down."

"Alice, I really don't think I need anything." I sighed.

"Bella, you look tired and boys wouldn't like that."

"But I don't even want to have a boyfriend yet!"

"Well, it's time. You're 16 already, time past if you don't enjoy yourself. You'll regret it." She paused, pulled away and looked at me but quickly apply some more one my upper eyelid. "Otherwise, how else are you going to, I don't know… impress Edward?" She smirked.

"What are you getting to Alice?"

"I'm just saying, you should get a move on or else someone would get him."

"But I don't even like him. He's a totally bastard!" I fling my arms in the air.

"I mean he can be one from time to time." We both laughed from the fact we both think he is a bastard. "Ok, now close your eyes."

"I'm home!" Someone shouted. But we ignored it, since I'm pretty occupied by being Alice's toy. Alice muttered something, but I didn't quite get what she said. I just kept still.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"No, we're not done. I've just started."

A few minutes had past, and Alice is still putting eye shadows on my top eyelid. "Are we done yet?"

"Nope." But then Alice stopped. As I was about to open my eyes… "Don't you dare open your eyes Bella, it's not done yet." She demanded and continued.

"Come on Alice." I giggled but kept still.

"DONE!" Alice said with a huge grin. "You look great by the way."

"Finally!" I sighed. I opened my eyes and looked by the door. Edward is leaning on it, my smiled faded a little. "Oh… it's you." I said, didn't realize I had said it in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah it's me and thanks for the punch." He said coolly and stormed off to his room.

"What's going between you two?" Alice looked concern.

I told her the whole story about my punch and the water and annoying 'act'. She nodded through the whole story.

"Ok, let's get this straight. He told his friend to drive to the puddle and make you wet. He was kissing his girlfriend next to you beside the lockers and he was teasing you in Art so you punched him in the stomach because he was over doing it." I nodded, it seems right. "You guys have a very bad relationship."

"I hated him after what he did in the playground when we're still in Kindergarten. He dumped me there crying."

"Bella you should let go of that grudge. People change, and he did change a little." Alice said, trying to defend her brother.

"Yeah, but to me, he never changed. He is still the same old boy I know who had dumped me crying."

"You guys seriously need some help on this whole… relationship. Hmmmmmm, I know…" she smirked, tapping her chin with her index finger. Uh oh… what is she going to do now?


	8. Sleepover and childhod incidence

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Also want to have a quick shout out on my new website, hope you guys can visit it once in a while :)

_**Previously on Exchange**_

"_**Yeah, but to me, he never changed. He is still the same old boy I know who had dumped me crying."**_

"_**You guys seriously need some help on this whole… relationship. Hmmmm, I know…" she smirked, tapping her chin with her index finger. Uh oh… what is she going to do now?**_

**Bella POV **

"Alice, come on, please don't anything about it." I pouted, but the only reply I got was her shaking her head and pacing around her room, still tapping on her chin.

"Hmmmm…"

"Seriously, think about it."

"Hmmmm…" Still nodding

"Please Alice!" I begged.

She finally stopped pacing, and glared at me. "No, I'm have a magic brain moment." She smirked. Evil comes in a small package.

I sighed, loud enough to get her attention. "Now come on Bella, it'll be fun."

"So?" I shrugged.

"Pretty please just cop with me for one last time?" She pouts and made her famous puppy dog eyes. How could I resist?

"I…" I signed. "I don't know." Moving my gaze from her to the floor. "I have a lot of homework to do."

"Bella, Bella. How will you learn you're a very bad liar? Either way, you're still going to stay at my house for a night. Since tomorrow would be Saturday!"

"Fine." Her face lit up a bit. "But no Bella Barbie." He face fell again.

"Fine." She agreed.

***

"Hey dad, I'm going to stay at Alice's."

"_Sure. Then I'll... ah… see you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

"Let's go to your house and pack now!" Alice demanded and pulled me out of her room.

"Alice, chill. It's not like the world is going to end if I don't come and stay."

"Well, I wanna see what kind of clothes you got and beside, with me being here, I'll make you as pretty as Rosalie. O, and by the way how's the wedding going?"

"What wedding?" jerking one of my eyebrows up. Alice quickly put a hand over her mouth… and then I realized. "Did Emmett propose to Rosalie?"

"Shit." She muttered. "I promised not to tell, but then I thought you knew so I told." She complained to herself. "Stupid self." she whispered.

"Alice! Do you know what this means!" I asked enthusiastically.

"What?"

"My parents would be extremely happy about this! But of cause this news has to come out of Emmett's mouth."

"Ah… I get what you mean now." Alice grinned. "Now let's get this party started!" She chanted.

And this is where my life would go down hill...

***

The night at the Cullen's weren't that bad. Since Edward didn't do anything to me except give me the death glares, Esme is still the sweetest woman I know and Carlisle is one of the wises man I know.

The Cullens are such crazy family.

Well weren't they always.

"When Edward here was still a little kid," Esme said looking at Edward and giggling. "he can't stop eating sand! Whenever he sees a sand box, it's always grab and eat, grab and eat."

I got to say, things about Edward when he's young are pretty funny. His humiliation seems to be what we can talk about around the dinning table.

"Ok, ok, I got one." Alice announced, as she took a deep breath before she continued. "When Edward was ten, he was thee most popular guy in his year, but what other people don't know, he still holds one of my old Barbie doll to sleep!"

I stared at Edward, laughing my guts out. Barbie doll and thee Edward Cullen so do not match! I can' believe he still sleeps with a Barbie doll when he's ten, I wonder does he still do…

"Come on, my childhood is not that bad." Edward whined as we continued to discuss most of his childhood incidences.

I guess having a sleep over at the Cullens are not that of a bad thing, beside the fact that Edward is in the same roof and would be staying just fifty feet away from him, I still get to see Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

Hope the night would go as untroubled as dinner.


	9. Turn it down already!

_**Previously on 'Exchange' **_

_**I guess having a sleep over at the Cullens are not that of a bad thing, beside the fact that Edward is in the same roof and would be staying just fifty feet away from him, I still get to see Alice, Esme and Carlisle. **_

_**Hope the night would go as untroubled as dinner. **_

After dinner, there are obviously some desserts, and Esme made the best kind of dessert that I've ever tasted. Though my mom can make some good food, but when it comes to dessert, it's always chocolate cake from the bakery.

"Well excuse me, I'm going to get us some desserts." Esme said. She went into the kitchen for just a few minutes. When she came out, she's holding a tray of cookies, but it wasn't not just any cookies, it's chocolate-ship cookies. "Now eat up!"

We all took some, the cookie that I had is still hot. Probably stayed in the oven for the entire dinner. As I took a bite, the chocolate melted instantly in my mouth, and the dough is so soft causing you just have to take another bite.

Bite after bite, seconds later I finished my cookie. My mind demanded me to take another one, but that would probably make me look like a fatty. _Take it! Take another one! _

My hand started to reach out to the tray of cookies. _No! NO! Don't take another one! _I pulled my hand back a little. Before I know what had happened to me, my hand had grabbed another cookie, and I took a mystery bite again from the famous cookie. Yet again, the cookie dough was soft as heaven clouds and chocolate melted into my very mouth.

I turn towards where Esme and Carlisle were, however they weren't there, I was probably way into the cookie and didn't notice they left the room. I turned to where Alice was, she too, into the cookie. As I hate to do it, I turned toward where Edward was. But he wasn't there. I bet he's in his room right now, doing something even God don't want to know!

"Hey Alice what do you want to do now?" Alice turned to me and gave me a devilish smile.

"Well since you asked, I think we're better off with," _shit! _"Bella Barbie Time!"

***

It's not that I don't like Alice playing 'Bella Barbie' on me, although it can be annoying. But she's my best friend; I can't let my best friend down.

"Bella you know I love you, but you seriously need to know how to take care of your skin. They look like they had just been thrown a rough ground."

After hours and facial, hours on nails and hours on hair, we are ready to go to bed.

"Well good night Alice and Bella." Esme said by the door and turned off the lights. "Sweet dreams."

"So Bella," Alice smiled rather evilly at me. "What do you think about speed dating?"

"What? Why are you asking me about speed dating Alice? What are you up to?"

"Well, nothing really Bella, it's just I think it's time for you to fine a man, and maybe... I don't know... um... get laid?" She smirked.

"Alice!" I laughed, smacked her playfully on her arm. "But speeding dating seems ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous when you get to meet cute guys."

"Even if they are cute, they might be creepers." I raise an eyebrow, even though I doubt Alice could even see it in the dark.

"True say, but-" Interrupted by music next door.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed while bouncing off her bed, and ran toward the wall connecting Edward's room with hers. "TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? TURN THE MUSIC UP? OK, WHATEVER YOU WANT SIS!" He screamed back, the music got even louder. Everything in Alice's room seems to be moving slightly. Gosh this house is going to collapse any minute, if we don't get out!

"Agh! That bastard." Alice cursed and ran out of her room.

**EPOV**

"EDWARD! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? TURN THE MUSIC UP? OK, WHATEVER YOU WANT SIS!" I screamed as I continued dancing to my music. Flo Rida rocks!

A few minutes later, Alice had appeared in my room. "What the... Alice get out!"

"No Edward, turn the freaking music down already!"

"What if I say no?" I teased, but immediately regretted it.

"Then you would be the most embarrassed person in your school. Just you watch Edward. Now, why don't you turn off that music right now." She looked at me, as if right that moment someone just announced I will die in less than twenty-four hours.

"Fine you win!" I turned around and turned off the music. "Happy?"

"Extremely." She smiled, skipped out of my room.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating any sooner! I actually went back home over Christmas break, and because of the time change I'm a little tied down. So I think it's better if I update now and never :D **

**Enjoy!**


	10. May the shopping begins tomorrow

Hellos :D Well here's another chapter. See you after this chapter ends!

_**Previously on 'Exchange'**_

EPOV

_**"Then you would be the most embarrassed person in your school. Just you watch Edward. Now, why don't you turn off that music right now." She looked at me, as if right that moment someone just announced I would die in less than twenty-four hours. **_

_**"Fine you win!" I turned around and turned off the music. "Happy?"**_

_**"Extremely." She smiled, skipped out of my room. **_

BPOV

"Wow Alice you… still got that something in you." I said as she came back into her room after that little warning she gave to Edward.

"I know." She smiled and skipped towards me. "So Bella, since I'm been to boarding school for such a long time, and I don't have any contacts except you of cause. But then we haven't talked for such a long time, I was hoping you can tell me things about what's going on at school." Alice asked me and winkled her eyebrows, the she put on her infamous puppy dogs eye to me. How could I say no to such a cute person!

"Fine." I gave in; she clapped her hands and mouth 'yay', before sitting down in front of me, waiting for me to start.

"School is… a place of hell right after you left. Jessica bailed out on me and started to hang out with Lauren, but sometimes she still hang with "the usual gang". Your brother turned into a playboy. Ben and Angela are together now, which is amazing since they look so cute together." I smiled thinking about to how Ben out of nowhere asked Angela out. It was cute.

"What else, what else?" She pleaded for more.

"There's not much to tell. Um… You know Susan Pendot?" Alice nodded and put on a disgusted face.

"Did she fall on a ditch and died? Or got abducted by Aliens and killed her? OH! Maybe she got kidnapped and the police found her dead!"

"That's some good imaginations Alice, but no. She's actually with your brother now. Congratulation." I teased; Alice is shocked and covered her hand on her mouth.

"No!" She screamed lightly. "No! Edward wouldn't."

"Yea he would." I said sarcastically. "Alice like you said, people change and clearly your brother changed more than you thought." I stood up; straighten myself before getting comfy in her bed. "Face the reality Alice, you're brother is a playboy. He's been with Lauren, no duh, Helen, Alison, Flora, Ginny, Rebecca,"

"Ok, ok, I get it, my dear brother is a player, but with Susan Pendot? Seriously? I can't believe him. I hate her!"

The reason why Alice hates Susan Pendot so much is because when we were young in primary school, Alice has style as she is always. But one time, Susan Pendot went into her classroom, to her seat and destroyed Alice favourite pencil case with a pair of scissors, then left her with a note saying, 'Don't you be better than me' with the worst writing along with her name. I mean, when you are trying to destroy someone's life you won't leave a note and have your name on it, because that's just plain stupid, but we are talking about Susan Pendot here…

I started to giggle, thinking about how Alice was telling me to forget the grudge I had toward Edward, but she can't even forget the grudge she got on Susan Pendot.

"What? You're best friend here is getting really angry and you're laughing?" She smirked.

"Well Alice, when we were talking about Edward and my problem, you told me forget about the grudge, but you're not forgetting the grudge you had on Susan Pendot, so I think I shouldn't stop hating Edward and you shouldn't do anything about it. Ha!" I pointed a finger to her, as I started to dance with my upper body. Bella Swan had won for the first time.

"Fine." She folded her arm. "But you'll still have to go shopping with me tomorrow." I stopped at once when she said the word 'shopping'.

"But Alice you know how much I hate shopping!" I whined, but that clearly didn't work on Alice because she was looking back at me with the 'this-is-not-working-so-stop' face.

But then… O shit… Jessica.

"Alice I totally forgot I would be dress hunting with Jessica tomorrow since the homecoming is coming up and Mike asked her to it, but then I would be going shopping with you tomorrow." I frown, but calmed down once when Alice put both her hands up.

"It's ok, just call her and we'll all go shopping tomorrow. How's that?" Gosh you got to love this girl, she always make things work so fine. I nodded fiercely

"That's a good idea. I should call now." I glanced at the clock on Alice's nightstand, it showed '11:34' on it. "Or I could just text her telling her to meet us in the mall at… let's say 10?"

"No, make it 9." Alice demanded.

"But isn't that a bit to early?" I questioned, but my brain raised a point, Alice would never think shopping is to early.

"Of cause not! Shops opens around 8:30, so if we get there around 9 there won't be much people and we can actually hunt some dresses for Jessica, while we can still have some other shopping." She noted. "Why don't I text her' I handed her my phone. "Send."

_Da-li-ling. Da-li-ling._

_From Jessica:_

_Shopping tomorrow at 9 with Alice and Bella got it. _

_See you guys tomorrow! _

_xoxo_

That is one fast reply! I thought to myself.

"Now let's get to sleep because I don't to have bags under my eyes, and I don't think you would too." Alice winked at me, reaching to turn off the lamp on the nightstand next to her. "Goodnight Bella." She yawned and fell into sleep.

Well I guess I should go to bed now, since we are going to go to the mall in 9 the freaking morning tomorrow, also I have to go home and change. "Goodnight." I replied silently and drifted off to sleep.

Well hello again! Sorry for not updating… :( I should be ashamed of myself, which I am… so therefore I present you…. this chapter, and there are more to come.

Please **Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**


	11. It all takes courage

Welcome to chapter 11; see you at the end of this chapter!

_**Previously on 'Exchange'**_

"_**Now let's get to sleep because I don't to have bags under my eyes, and I don't think you would too." Alice winked at me, reaching to turn off the lamp on the nightstand next to her. "Goodnight Bella." She yawned and fell into sleep.**_

_**Well I guess I should go to bed now, since we are going to go to the mall in 9 the freaking morning tomorrow, also I have to go home and change. "Goodnight." I replied silently and drifted off to sleep.**_

"Bella." A whisper woke me from my dream. "Bella wake up! We're going shopping today!" Alice sung then squealed in my left ear.

"But Alice it's only," I turned to look at the alarm clock "6:30 in the fucking morning! I'm getting back to sleep no matter what." I claimed and pulled the comforter over my head, burying myself. But too quickly Alice pulled it away from me, and pushed me up, not even giving me a slight chance to adjust the beam of light that is shining through her window.

"No sweetie, shopping in my term means to get ready for getting all pretty, and you need to take a shower, you're hair is a mess." Now pushing me off the bed, and toward her bathroom.

"But Alice, I don't have any clothes." I pointed out, making that as an excuse therefore I won't have to give Alice her fun of having me as her real life Barbie doll.

"Ah Bella, you should know me by now that I would've got you something to wear before hand." She smiled evilly.

"But why waste money on me, when I have all that nice clothes piled in my draws or in my closet? I could wear those." I pouted, but that pixie friend of mine didn't even give a glimpse of guilt, instead she pushed me further into her bathroom and ran out of door.

_Click_. Oh shit, I'm locked in. "Bella, if you don't take a shower within 15 minutes, I would run into your house and burn all your comfortable clothes then replace them with my nicely picked out, stylist clothes." She said, finishing off with her evil laughter.

I walked to the little gap of the door, pressed my face against the doorframe, "Alice if you don't unlock this door right now I would… I would…"

"Yes you would what Bella?" She smirked. "Just take that shower, there should also be a set of underwear hanging behind the door. I'm giving you 15 minutes! Think about your comfy clothes Bella, take this shower or they will die in horrible pain!" She said dramatically.

I heaved, hopped into the shower and took a hot, 'less than 15 minute' shower. Got into the new set of underwear Alice picked out, and tapped on the bathroom door.

"Alice I'm done, can you please open the door now!" _Click_.

"Now wear those clothes on my bed then sit down on that table." Pointing toward her make up table, which is filled with dozen boxes of eye shadows, a straightener, a curler, a jewelry box, and much more.

On her bed, there laid out a floral strap top, puffing out on the bottom, along with white shorts. It looks fabulous but it's not quite me. But if I don't want my comfy clothes to get burn, then I would just have to listen to whatever Alice asked. I sighed again when that thought came into me.

_For comfy clothes_, I reminded myself. _For comfy clothes sake! _

I slipped into these clothes and settled down on the chair in front of Alice's make-up table.

"Bella don't you lovely." Alice seems extremely proud of her creation on me. Am I that much fun?

"No close your eyes so I get put some eye shadow on you." First I refused but then…"For your clothes Bella. For your clothes." She reminded me, and then I gave in.

A few minutes had passed, before I broke the silent, "Alice why do you enjoy dressing me up so much?" I asked out of the blue. Alice stopped applying whatever colour eye shadow on one of my eyelid, but continue quickly – smudging here and there.

"I always wanted to have sister, and I thought I would have one when mom got pregnant. But then it turned out to be a boy. I tired to dress _him_ up, but that didn't turn out so well. Later we became your neighbor, you became my best friend, and I always thought you're one of my sister." Starting to apply eye shadows on my other eyelid. "I mean you're the only girl friend I ever had and ever wish for." I smiled

"Got to love you so much Alice."

"Got to love you to Bells!" She replied – smudging the corner of my eye. "You can open your eyes now."

I looked into the mirror and saw a whole different face; the person I'm staring at doesn't even seem to be recognizable. "Wow," was the only word I could put out.

Alice squealed, "I know right! You look gorgeous." I nodded, still admiring Alice's work on my face. "Now let's go do some shopping!" Dancing out of the room, I followed just a few steps behind her before bumping into.

"Humph." I shut my eyes tightly, bracing for the hard fall I'm about to receive, but just then a strong arm held me firmly around my back. Second later I opened my eyes, and I am in the arms of Edward Cullen's.

It felt weird for me being in his arm, I mean, it all suddenly felt right, as if we are the only people in the entire world; just us, and no one else.

But as I got back to reality from 'feeling land', I found myself in the arms of the person I hate most. What is the first thing you do when you found yourself in the arm of the person you hate most? Well either, A) you stand up and tell him to never touch you again, or, B) Kick his nuts real hard.

At the end, I chose 'A', since if I do choose scenario 'B', I would probably receiving that hard fall.

I stood up quickly and glared at Edward, "Thank you for that but don't you ever touch me again." I said calm, pushing my way down the stairs. "Good morning Esme." I greeted as I sat next to Alice. I inhaled the fresh smell of bacons and eyes before digging into them. Esme makes the best breakfast.

"So Bella are we taking your truck or my car" Knowing for a fact that Alice drives insanely and always drives up to 100 mp per hour, but if we do take my truck, then that would slow everything down.

"I think we should take your car, I'm going to go back to get my purse, meet you in front of you house in about 5?"

"Sure." Alice murmured as she took another bite of her toast.

"Thanks for the breakfast Esme, it was great." I smile and headed toward the door.

"No problem sweetie, come back anytime."

I open the front door to my house, welcoming the smell of freshly made coffee to wash over my face. "Bella how was the sleep over?" Renee asked coming down the stairs with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"It was good, it was so much fun catching up with Alice. Mom I'm going to go shopping with Alice and Jessica today." All Renee did was nodding, with that she continue to the living room and tuned in to her morning breakfast shows.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, scanning and grabbing whatever I need for the shopping trip with Alice and Jessica.

_Where the fuck is my wallet?_ I flip through my books on my desk, my clothes that are in the laundry basket, and in my school back. But that wallet is still nowhere to be found.

Before I was done looking, someone cleared their throat near my door, no surprise of having Alice standing there, with her arms cross on her chest.

"Look for this?" She waved my wallet in front of her face; she smiled evilly before handing it back to me. "You ready?"

"After my wallet, yes I am." Following Alice to her car, but unexpectedly it was Edward Cullen's car that I see in front of my house. "I thought we're using your car?" Stop walking halfway down the lane Charlie built when I was still young.

"Well dad took away my car for fixing, I thought maybe I could borrow Edward's car and him for the day, you know maybe a little _bag holder_." She emphasized on the 'bag holder' part, which I of cause enjoyed the most. "Now come on, it's nearly 8:30 and we need to be at the mall at 9." Stretching her hand, gesturing me to go over to her, which I did of cause and walk toward the back. But was stopped with Alice's hand in front of me, pushing me to the door of the front seat.

"I always sit at the back." I whined.

"Bella you need to get over your fear, therefore I'm putting you to the front with Edward." She grinned from ear to ear. She is up to something.

"What are you up to now Alice." Placing a hand on my hip, raising an eyebrow. Alice quickly straightens herself, and chin up.

"Nothing," She smirked "nothing at all." Shoving me into the front.

Today is going to be a hell of a long day.

A/N: I hope you all like this one, more to come.

Please **Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**


	12. Shopping express

Welcome to another chapter of 'Exchange'. Enjoy!

_**Previously on 'Exchange'**_

"_**What are you up to now Alice." Placing a hand on my hip, raising an eyebrow. Alice quickly straightens herself, and chin up.**_

"_**Nothing," She smirked "nothing at all." Shoving me into the front. **_

_**Today is going to be a hell of a long day. **_

The silver Volvo seems nice in the outside, but in the inside it was so much better. The smell of leather seats and mint floating in the car; not even a slight smell of burger and sweats happen to occur.

"Here are the rules," Edward Cullen looked at both Alice and me, back and forth "_no _drinking, _no_ eating, _no_ scratching on the leather seats, and _no_ feet anywhere except the floor. Hear me?" He said full of authority, empathizing on 'no' each time. "Now to the mall?" He turned back toward the road before starting his engine. "And put your seat belts on."

"Actually to Jessica's house." I said pushed the belt to insure it is locked, avoiding as much eye contact with Edward Cullen as much as possible. Five days a week is enough.

Minutes later we came to a halt. Jessica is already waiting for us; standing on the sidewalk wearing short shirt with a tee shirt and sandals.

_I wish I could wear comfy clothes,_ I whined in my mind quietly, but kept looking out the window nonetheless.

Again, we came to a halt.

"Here we are girls!" Alice squealed and hopped out of the car. I let out a long breath and stepped out onto the ground. "Let's go do some shopping!" She danced to the entrance, I giggled slightly in that sight but hurried on beside Alice.

God please don't let me die today in Alice's hands!

EPOV

"Thank you for that but don't you ever touch me again." Bella stood up and walk down the stairs. Whoa, what a bitch! I just saved her life back there and now she… she, well she did say thank you, but still… That _bitch_!

_Whatever_, I thought and kept walking toward my room - blasting music through my headphones while reading my favorite Stephen King book.

(Quote from the book… must find on Internet!)

I was so much into the book I didn't even realize Alice was standing by the doorway. "What do you want this time Alice?" Pulling the headphones of my ears and glared at my sister uninterestedly.

"Well my sweet, dear, handsome brother…" She started

"What _do _you want?" Raising my voice just a little higher.

"As I said, my sweet, dear handsome brother," She smiled at me sweetly, as always whenever she is trying to get something from my parents and me, "would it be ok if we _borrow_ your Volvo and you for the day?"

"_My_ Volvo and _me_." She nodded, pouting her infamous puppy dogface. "_You_ want to _borrow_ my Volvo and me for the day." I stated, she nodded even more determine. "What about your Porsche? And why do you need me?"

"Well dad took my car to get it repair and we need you to help us hold the bags. Please Edward, I wouldn't bug you for the rest of the month! _2_ months!" She pleaded, while pouting her infamous face for the second time.

"You swear you won't bug me for the next _2_ months?"

"Yes I swear on my makeup and clothes."

"Swear on your shoes too." I smirked, her face redden as if it is about to explode; Alice would only care about her shoes more than her clothes and makeup.

"_Fine_. Get ready now since we _are_ getting to the mall at 9." Alice turned and left my room and me alone. Fucking 9 o'clock in the fucking morning?! I cursed under my breath before sliding into my jeans and a plain t-shirt.

I looked out of my window, and saw Bella Swan running around her room insanely, stuffing things in her bag.

She looks pretty cute while she looks frustrated… _What? Why do you think she looks cute when she's frustrated? She's not cute… She's evil! She's a bitch. _My mind claimed to me. Logic is usually the correct one…

I shook my previous thought away from my head before heading toward the garage to take my love out for a spin. I grinned at the sight of _her _parked there, looking stunning as always…

"Good morning love." I said to _her_, looked both of my side before giving a kiss to _my_ love. "Aw, I love you too." Sliding into the driver seat, taking a firm hold of the driver wheel. "Now we're going to go take you out for a spin." Still feeling the firm leather wheel and handle.

Stabbing in the key, twisting it in a slight angle and '_rawr'_ went the engine. "That's my girl." Grinning from ear to ear.

"Edward let's go." Alice said in the backseat, I gave her a weird look from the review mirror but compelled her words anyways, and drove to the front of Bella Swan's house.

As always, nothing change much around this neighborhood, the brown roof to Bella Swan's house is wearing off a little, but as I said, nothing seems to change much.

Alice opens the door nearest to her, and stepped out of the car. "I'll be back…" Slamming the door shut, I turned off the engine to _my_ Volvo and looked out to the direction my sister is walking.

The clicking sound of her high heels pressed against the hard sidewalk, and into the pathway toward Bella Swan's front door. The door open with a woman standing there with a mug; she looked shocked to see Alice standing there, but seconds later she embraced Alice in a hug, inviting her into the house.

Before I knew it, they are arguing midway from the path. Bella Swan is sending glares here and there from the conversation she is sharing with Alice. But gave in minutes later, slipped into the front seat.

_What is Alice up to…?_

"Here are the rules," I looked at both Alice and Bella Swan, back and forth "_no _drinking, _no_ eating, _no_ scratching on the leather seats, and _no_ feet anywhere except the floor. Hear me?" I said in an authority tone, empathizing on 'no' each time. "Now to the mall?" Turning back to my original view and restarted _my_ Volvo's engine. "And put your seat belts on."

Bella Swan click shut her belt, while claiming we would need to get to Jessica Stanley's house. The journey to Bella Swan's house, Jessica Stanley's house and the mall car park was uneventful… at least.

"Here we are girls!" Alice squealed and hopped out of the car. Bella Swan let out a quite, long breath before stepping out. "Let's go do some shopping!" Alice danced to the entrance.

I also stepped out of _my_ Volvo and locked it, before follow suit to the 'shopping land of hell' as my friends and I would refer this place as.

The first few stores were ok, before…

"Hey Jessica I heard from Bella that you needed some help on choosing the homecoming dress." Jessica nodded fiercely. "How about… Let's go into that store!" Alice pointed toward one of the stores we came across to. She grabbed hold of both Jessica and Bella Swan's hand, and pulled them into the store.

Inside the store, there were no costumers. Dresses were hung around each corner of the room, and there is a huge entrance and a sigh point out that is to the dressing rooms. Everything looked very… pink, along with other nice and bright colours.

"Uh… Alice I'm going to go grab a smoothie." I excused myself, but was stopped with a strong hold on my arm.

"No Edward, we need your opinion about the dresses and since us girls _do_ want to… you know, impress some guys, and you're guy… so…" My sister pointed out, "If you don't stay I'll tell mom and dad about that one time when you did something rather… let's just say thing they _don't_ want to know." She smiled an unpleasant smile to me. With that I sat down onto a soft, backless couch in front of the dressing room.

"Now I suggest all of us to go grab some dresses and try them out, then let Edward to give an opinion about them. With that I do mean _everyone_." Emphasizing 'everyone' and glared at Bella Swan.

"Alright, alright Alice, I'll go choose a dress or two."

"Actually you go choose 2 dresses and Jessica and I would help you choose 6 more. Jessica you choose 3 and I'll choose 3. Now let's go." My sister squealed and skipped around the room for a good-looking dress, while Jessica went to the other. However only Bella Swan is the one to who look bored and just grabbed onto 2 dresses she was told to, taking it into the dressing room.

The other two follow suit, with about 10 dresses in both hands.

Could my day get any _worst_ than being the 'dress judge', I sighed by cope with it nevertheless.

A/N: Hello again, here is another chapter; I hope you'll like it.

I had just started on a new blog on blogger, if you have time check it out. It's plain for the moment but it's going to keep you posted on the progress to this story and the others, if you were reading any of those.

But I might not update every day / week / month, so if you do wish to follow, please be patience.

Please **Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**


	13. Smugly

Exams weeks are coming! But I hope you guys like this chapter anyways : D Sorry for not submitting it sooner!

_**Previously on 'Exchange'**_

_**The other two follow suit, with about 10 dresses in both hands. **_

_**Could my day get any worst than being the 'dress judge', I sighed by cope with it nevertheless.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

Alice came out first from the dressing on her first dress, while Jessica followed suit.

"So what do you think Edward?" Jessica winked, smirked and put out an extremely slutty position. The dress she got on would've looked better if it's a shirt! I bet she's going out with Mike Newton.

"It looks… great on you." I lied, having a hard time putting on a straight face because the position she is situating looks extremely awkward.

"Thanks sweet thing." I puked mentally before looking to Alice. Looking stunning as always, Alice is wearing a one shoulder silver dress, the dress fitted her nicely around her waist.

"So?" Alice twirled; the back of her dress is opened until the near end of her butt.

"You look great" I smiled slightly. "Mind if I ask why are you getting a dress since you won't even go to our school anymore?"

"My dearest brother…. I don't have to go to a dance in order to get a dress" She tuck her touge out. "But why thank you Edward for that nice comment! Now where is Bella? I need to see her lovely face before I try another dress!" Alice said as she turned her heels back into the changing rooms, leaving only Jessica, the assistant who works in the store and me. Not long later, there's a sound of Bella's voice that kept on saying "No! Alice! Please no! Please I look horrible!"

"No you don't look horrible Bella, you look stunning and beautiful, and if you keep on fighting me I'll just have to carry you!" My sister threatened.

I looked down onto my fingers, trying to find something non-boring to do. Well there's pretty much nothing that is not boring in this shop since everything in here is covered… well in PINK!

_Ew… pink_. I thought, but ignored it nonetheless before bring my head back up when the sound of heels are coming toward my direction.

"So what do you think?" Alice squealed.

There were no words in my mind that could compare to the beauty that stood in front of me. Her hair fell on both side of her shoulder. Her pale white skin look as if they are glowing while being covered by the royal blue strapless dress; her chocolate brown eyes seems to be more brown and alive than the last time I saw her.

"So?" Bella asked. "Horrible? I know." She giggled; even her giggled seems to be more sounding than before.

"You look beautiful." I muttered quietly, hoping no one had caught my words due to the fact that Bella and I both hate each other. I quickly gathered my thought before saying something I know I would regret for the rest of my life.

"No opinions." I replied before turning my heard away, ignoring her shock glares.

"I won't want your opinions anyways!" She said coldly and walked back into the changing rooms

"That was not necessary Edward!" Alice scolded before following Bella.

Dresses after dress, comments after comments, it was finally time to go. Time to get out of that extremely pinked store!

_Thank GOD!_ I thought, even though I was forced to hold onto baggage from Alice and Jessica.

"OH! Let's go over there!" Alice pointed before dragging Jessica and Bella on their wrist, pulling them into the store.

Outside of the store looks like an oak tree, on top of it was a sign said, 'Spring'. Inside of the store looks as if we walked into a fairytale book. Every little shelves and desks were made out of the oak, placing on top of them were little hand-made accessory. Further into the store are antique mirrors and books, as if they were pulled out from the early 1700-century.

Alice and Jessica were hovering at the front of the store, looking at the precious jewelleries. But it was only Bella that caught my attention; she walked further away into the store, placing her hand on the hard copies of books. Flipping from one book to another.

I took off into the back of the room to join her. Even though I hate sometimes due to her bitchy personality, but this is one thing I like about her; she's not just like any other girls at this little town.

"Found anything interesting?" I said in a quiet voice. Bella seemed to have been startled, as she placed her hand on her check trying to catch her breath.

"Jesus Cullen! You scared the shit out of me!" She claimed before turning her direction back to the book she was so concentrated on. "And no I have not found anything interest yet."

This caused me to chucked mentally, this girl actually got balls to even argue when I'm the most power guy in the entire school.

Bella started to move away from the book, and walked forward to another stand, I followed, mocking her every move. She didn't seem to notice until she stopped her track by standing in the aisle between the stand full with books and the stand leading to the antique creepy-looking dolls.

"What do you want Edward?" Her voice said full with annoyance, placing her hand on her hip while leaning slightly. "Why are you following me?" Her brows meeting in the middle, and looked up at me with her big, innocent chocolate brown eyes.

The sight of her caused me to growled quietly under my breath. The floral strap top made her look astonishing along with the white shorts. Her curve line seems to be screaming out to me, calling me to hug them tightly into my chest. Her lips so full, making my mouth watery at the thought of kissing those lips.

_STOP EDWARD! What the… Why the Fuck were you think about those things? Come on! Man up! _My conscience reprimands me. I came back to reality, remembering Bella asked me a question.

I lean forward, inching into her face. She backed away on each time I leaned forward until she was on the wall, having nowhere else to back away. I opened my mouth slightly, as if I was about to kiss her on the lips. Her breath hitched. I chuckled before leaned back, "Because I just wanted to… Swan." Slowly making my way back to the front of the store.

* * *

Well a little smirking from Edward I see ;) Next chapter is going to be in Bella's POV, cos I think we should ALL know what's going in her head when Edward "nearly"...

Well, find out next chapter on what's going to happen!

please Enjoy. Review. Subscribe


End file.
